Cami Carson
Due to the state of the times, this normally studious and aloof magic-user is forced to get involved with the world as part time protector, merchant, and caretaker. This, and juggling a hectic social life, this unfortunate girl usually has no time for the likes of you. ('Tis a Jest. She has no social life to speak of) Biography Early Life Cami was born in Westfall, on a farm that her family owned for generations. Her parents were Monica Carson and George "Weedpuller" Carson and she was their first child. Soon she was followed by three brothers, Peter, Edmund, and Louis, each a year apart. It was soon after the birth of her youngest brother, that her mother decided to leave Westfall, and her family, to be with a dwarven sailor. Cami has yet to see her again. Cami was different from the other children in Westfall. She didn't take to the farmlife, although she was fairly proficient at it. Her father, George "Moonshine" Carson, never recovered from his wife's cheating and departure and was less and less helpful as time passed. While he shifted his attention to drinking and gambling, the farm soon was mostly run by Cami and her brothers. Much more bookish than her brothers, as a child Cami would spend all her free time reading any book she could find, and would question strangers during the rare times people visited the area. She would often make everyone aware that she would like to leave and follow her studies and not be a farmwife. At the age of 18, after making sure the farm is being well taken cared of, a determined Cami went to Northshire. Impressively, Cami, having no formal training, showed enough promise (and coin that she had saved up) that they let her take classes in the magical arts. Later Life About 4 years has passed before she got word that Westfall has fallen prey to brigands and various other unsavory types. Rushing to her childhood home, it was too late as her farm (among others) was burned to the ground by the Defias Brotherhood. It is possible this was pushback against locals joining the People's Militia, of whom her middle brother, Edmund, was part of. Tragedy struck soon after as Edmund was killed in a freak goretusk liver incident. Many died due to this, and it was infamously known as the "Great Goretusk Liver Incident". Peter decided to join the official military, against Cami's advice, and Louis moved to Stormwind to set up a tailoring shop in a district that had a lack of, and a need for, clothing shops. The Mage District. Her father, George "Rockstar" Carson, had already left Westfall before the chaos had begun, deciding to make the grand trip to Darnassus across the sea. He was last heard telling his family that he has found his true calling as a singer, and that he will share his talents with those that will appreciate them, like near-immortal races brimming with wisdom and power. He will also share his new cooking recipe he had created, "chinchillas" (some people say he mentioned "enchiladas", he was drinking a jug of ale at the time). Current Cami continues with her studies while helping out her brother in the shop in Stormwind. At times she goes to Westfall to lend her aid to the cause... while practicing her new magic skills and taking out her frustrations on those that harmed her and her family. She is currently not on speaking terms with Peter, and she has received no updates on her mother or her father, George "Elvenpet" Carson. Personality Angry and Unforgiving Because of the hardships in her life, Cami holds a grudge and has no problems with the concept of vengeance. Generally Rational with Exceptions Cami does fall into "conspiracy holes" if they make enough logical sense. For instance, she was convinced that the midwife that delivered Louis was part murloc due to her incomprehensible gargling voice and that she smelled like fish. It was later disclosed to her that the midwife had an enlarged tongue and just happens to like fish. Cami still has her suspicions. Knowledge and Truth Seeker She is constantly in pursuit of knowledge of any type and might mix with company she does not like if it serves her interests. Although she lies when she has to, she generally speaks her mind and tells it how it is. Commitment Problems With both parents leaving, one brother dead, and another off to war, Cami has a hard time bonding to others due to fear of losing them. Relationships Defias Brotherhood - Cami hates the Defias Brotherhood. She blames them specifically for what they did to Westfall and more importantly what they did to her family's home. The girl blames them for indirectly killing her brother, and perhaps directly. "The Great Goretusk Liver Incident" has many possible conspiracies attached to it, including a compelling one involving a Defias spy and his trained chicken minions. Murlocs - Cami hates murlocs. She blames them for infesting Westfall's beaches, and littering. Also their penchant for killing anyone and everyone that even comes close to the coast. Riverpaw Gnolls - Cami hates gnolls. She blames them for hanging out with the Defias Brotherhood. Goretusk Boars - Cami hates Goretusk Boars. She blames them for just being there. Without them, "The Great Goretusk Liver Incident" would never have happened. Clowns - Cami hates Clowns. She blames them for being clowns. Everyone hates clowns. The Horde - Cami has no experience with the Horde. If she did, she probably would hate them too. The Alliance - Cami doesn't hate the Alliance, but she certainly does not like them. She blames them for not sending help to Westfall when they needed it the most, as well as "taking" her brother, Peter, away to very possibly die in a war. Category:Human